Target training can increase accuracy for those involved in sports, such as hockey, and also tactical activities. For example, in tactical training, a target is set at a distance from the user and the user fires a projectile at the target, such as a non-lethal round of ammunition. The user is able to measure their accuracy based on holes left, (if any), by the round of ammunition on the target. Having to physically inspect the target each time the user fires the projectile can be quite cumbersome.
Some devices have been proposed, which have impact sensors built in, which can therefore record an impact. However, such devices are typically incapable of withstanding high-energy impacts associated with such things as rounds of ammunition or hockey pucks.
It would be advantageous to provide a device that could withstand such high-energy impacts in order to permit its use when training athletes such as hockey players and users of firearms.